Protect The Boss
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. SLASH. Jaejoong, seorang kkangpae yang pernah sekali tertarik kepada teman lamanya, bertemu Yunho, yang merupakan mantan narapidana. Pemimpin muda yang cabul, super masokis, dan memesona, dengan pengawal barunya yang tak banyak bicara. Tentang Jaejoong yang selama hidupnya tidak pernah mengenal arti dari kebahagiaan, dan seorang pria yang terlahir kembali untuk mengenalnya.


**I own nothing but this YUNJAE fanfiction  
AU, SLASH, M, adaptations of Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai (Yoneda Kou)**

.

.

.

* * *

Satu-satunya temanku dari SMA, Kim Hyunjoong, jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda. Pasangannya adalah berandal bertampang banci bernama Park Jungmin. Dan aku lah yang secara tidak langsung berperan sebagai makcomblang di antara keduanya.

Bermula dari keinginanku atas diri Jungmin agar bergabung dalam geng kami. Pemuda congkak yang tak gentar menantangku itu berhasil menumbangkan para anak buahku. Aku memanggil Hyunjoong untuk mengobati mereka, sekaligus Jungmin yang juga terluka.

Saat pertama kali dia menaruh perhatian kepada Jungmin, aku tak bisa melupakannya. Ada alasan yang membuatku melakukan ini kepadanya. Aku ingin tahu; bagaimana dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki, dan bagaimana dia menjadikan lelaki itu miliknya.

Dan selanjutnya, apa yang telah ku lakukan justru menjadi pisau tajam yang berbalik menikamku.

Ya, benar, aku hanya ingin tahu.

"Apa ini, Jae?"

Hyunjoong mendesis tajam sembari membanting kamera video di meja kerjaku. Haha, ternyata dia sudah menemukannya.

"Hei, _Uisanim_, aku sedang tidak membutuhkan jasamu," ujarku seraya terkekeh di kursi hitamku. Pria berkacamata itu masih berdiri tenang di seberang mejaku dengan mengantongi kedua tangan di jas putihnya, pun tak tampak terganggu dengan asap pembakaran tembakau yang ku embuskan ke arahnya.

"Aku tak akan datang meskipun kantormu yang memintaku," balasnya dingin.

"Oh, benarkah," sahutku tak acuh. Aku tergelak untuk mencairkan suasana, "Kami hanya melakukan investigasi untuk memastikan kesejahteraan Jungmin."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Setelah menyadap rumahku, sekarang kau mencoba untuk merekam kami dengan kamera? Dasar cabul. Kapan kau akan menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu?"

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkanku, Dokter?"

"Sayangnya psikiatri bukan spesialisasiku."

Aku tahu, aku mengerti semua tentangmu.

"Oh, Jungmin~ aku menginginkanmu~"

"Hentikan. Itu tidak lucu."

Haha, dia makin jengkel.

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Dia pun bergegas meninggalkan ruanganku. Seperti biasa, aku akan bangkit dari posisi nyamanku dan mengamatinya dari jendela kaca besar di belakang mejaku. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan sedikit terburu, barangkali merasa bersalah karena tak membuka kliniknya tepat waktu lantaran menemuiku.

Dan arti dari pisau tajam yang berbalik menyerangku adalah; mengapa bukan aku, mengapa aku tak bisa?

Sudah sekian lama, dusta kalau aku mengatakan tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Tetapi dengan hanya menjadi pengamat, entah bagaimana aku berhasil menjauhkan diri.

Jungmin adalah sinar terang, seperti matahari.

Aku, di sisi lain….

"Kau cahaya, aku bayangan."

.

.

* * *

_Defiant, or twisted, there's nothing else to do…  
… but continue living._

.

**-Protect The Boss-**

.

.

* * *

"Junsu _ya_, aku akan ke kamar kecil, bisa kau ambil alih pekerjaanku sebentar?"

"Oke." Kim Junsu yang sedang luang kemudian berpindah ke meja Park Yoochun.

"Sekarang ada tamu di ruangan bos, jangan biarkan ada yang masuk dulu."

"Kau habis mengintip lagi, _eoh_?" goda Junsu karena melihat Yoochun tergesa menuju toilet.

"E-enak saja! Dasar bebek ember!"

Junsu terkikik geli. "Nikmati waktumu dengan sebaik-baiknya," godanya sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh dering yang baru masuk, "Ya, dengan firma Seomyeon di sini."

Junsu terfokus pada telepon, sehingga tidak menyadari seorang pria tinggi yang hendak memasuki ruangan sang bos. Pria berbalut jas lengkap dengan dasi itu disambut desahan ketika memasuki ruangan setengah temaram tersebut.

"Hei, hei, Kim, jangan keluar dulu. Aku bahkan belum sekalipun. Ayo minta maaf—hei, kau tak mendengarku, _eoh_?"

Tak mendapat jawaban selain desahan, pria yang sedang menggagahi sang bos di mejanya itu berlaku lebih kasar.

"Ah, persetan. Aku saja bahkan belum cukup untuk memuaskanmu, bukan? Dasar mesum—oi, oi, apa-apaan kau?!"

Pria tinggi yang baru memasuki ruangan itu mengusik kegiatan panas tersebut dengan mencekal lengan sang dominan, sementara sang lelaki berambut pirang terkulai mengatur napas di meja kerjanya dengan kedua lengan masih terikat di belakang punggungnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya si tamu tak diundang dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Tidak setelah kau datang, _Paboya_."

.

.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf!" seru Yoochun membungkukkan badan ke arah sang bos yang tengah menarik _krey_ jendela, sehingga terik mentari sore lebih banyak masuk.

"Kau juga! Rendahkan kepalamu!" Yoochun mencengkeram kepala pria di sebelahnya untuk memaksanya merunduk.

"Yoochunna," panggil sang bos dengan lembut tanpa berbalik ke arah keduanya yang masih membungkuk hormat.

"_Nde_?"

"Denda mengintipmu menumpuk."

"A-anda tahu?!" Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Yoochun yang masih menatap lantai.

"Kau akan membayarnya dengan pinggulmu atau mau bersolo di depan umum? Lebih baik kau pikirkan mulai sekarang."

"_N_-_ne_."

Meskipun bicara kotor sudah tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan seorang Jaejoong, Yoochun yakin bosnya yang ia dampingi selama sekian tahun itu tidak mungkin tega kepadanya. Namun tetap saja ancaman itu sempat membuatnya mati kutu.

"Dan siapa laki-laki besar bak beruang itu?"

Yoochun bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena Jaejoong tidak menyinggung soal _denda_ lagi. Ia pun tak ragu untuk menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Dia baru dibebaskan dari penjara bulan lalu. Dikirim ke sini untuk bekerja sebagai rentenir, tapi kita kekurangan orang, jadi…." Yoochun berhenti sejenak untuk menimbang kata-katanya, "Lebih dari itu, dia tidak pandai bicara, jadi saya pikir kita bisa mempekerjakannya sebagai _bodyguard_. Anda mencari satu, kan?"

"Tak banyak bicara, _eoh_?" Jaejoong berbalik sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya. "Yoochun, keluar."

"Huh? Ah, oke."

"Duduk," perintah Jaejoong begitu Yoochun sudah meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tanpa sepatah kata, pria tinggi bermata sipit itu merendahkan tubuhnya di depan pintu.

"Bukan di sana." Jaejoong jadi berpikir kalau pria yang akan menjadi pengawal barunya itu adalah seorang idiot. Lain halnya, ia menilai segala sesuatu yang ada dalam pria itu mencirikan mafia, apalagi dengan setelan formalnya. Ia lalu menduduki sofa dengan angkuh, diikuti pria di seberangnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong menahan tawa karena nama itu terdengar lucu di telinganya, "Apa itu semacam nama panggung? Pfft—"

Yunho masih bertahan dengan wajah minim ekspresinya, "Itu nama asli saya."

"Kau suka?"

"Tak ada masalah dengan itu."

"Hmm. Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Saya beberapa kali melihat Anda di kantor."

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud."

Yunho masih bungkam.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar dari Yihan, bukan?"

"Pemimpin muda _kkangpae_ area Seomyeon, distrik Busanjin."

"Cuma itu? Katakan saja, aku tak akan marah."

"_Si cabul yang super masokis_."

"Haha, ada lagi, kan?"

"_Kucing penuh nafsu_?"

"Dan?"

"_Toilet umum bagi staf eksekutif_."

"Ada lagi?"

"_Dia tersenyum meski sedang marah, jadi berhati-hatilah_."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Dan Yunho belum membalas tatapan Jaejoong.

"Kau memiliki mata yang bagus. Aku menyukaimu. Lepaskan ikat pinggangmu."

Derit kaki meja yang bergesek dengan lantai terdengar sedikit mengerikan, akibat tendangan kaki Jaejoong yang bersepatu pantofel. Namun dengan begitu, ada ruang yang lebih lega antara dirinya dengan Yunho. Ia kemudian memadamkan rokoknya di asbak sebelum kembali membuka suara,

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh bawahanku. Kau tahu kenapa, Jung? Mereka begitu takut akan konsekuensi bahwa mereka tak akan sanggup menyakitiku seperti aku menginginkannya. Hal itu juga bisa berpengaruh terhadap kinerja mereka." Jaejoong meluruskan kakinya hingga berada di antara paha Yunho. "Ayo, cepat buka."

"Bukankah Anda baru saja mengatakan bahwa Anda tidak akan pernah menyentuh bawahan Anda?"

"Hanya tanganku, tidak termasuk kakiku."

Tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong berjongkok di antara kaki Yunho, berusaha memuaskan sang _bodyguard_ baru menggunakan tangan dan mulutnya. Dari jarak sedekat itu ia kian terkagum dengan mata Yunho yang menurutnya indah.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya di sela kegiatannya.

"Dua puluh lima." Yunho menjawab tenang, masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari saat seusiamu sekarang, tapi aku memang _pervert_, jadi—"

"Saya impoten."

Jaejoong terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya seketika, "Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal. Rahangku pegal."

"Maafkan saya."

"Hah~" Jaejoong bangkit menuju meja kerjanya disertai helaan panjang.

"Aku memang tidak seharusnya melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya tidak akan ku lakukan. Nyatanya tak ada keuntungannya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kau impoten."

Ia mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyelipkannya di bibir.

"Oh _well_, aku senang melakukannya untukmu, ketimbang orang lain. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?"

"_Ne_."

.

* * *

.

"Lalu? Kapan saudaramu membawa uangnya?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang laki-laki terikat yang berdiri gemetar di sebelah sofa yang didudukinya. Sedangkan ia meluruskan kakinya dengan angkuh di atas meja yang juga dihadap oleh Yihan.

"S-saya akan ke rumah orang tua saya pekan ini untuk meminta jumlah keseluruhan," jawab lelaki yang babak belur itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh, kau terlihat santai sekali menghadapi semua ini."

Yihan yang semula memainkan pemantiknya, terkekeh kaku mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tepatnya berapa banyak pinjaman yang dibawa kabur orang ini?"

"A-aa—sekitar tiga miliar _won_."

"Itu adalah pertanyaan retoris." Masih dengan raut wajahnya yang terlewat tenang, Jaejoong membelai sebelah pipi Yihan dengan ujung sepatu mengkilatnya. "Ini semua karena kau tidak becus menangani pelangganmu, sampai aku harus turun tangan."

"Y-ya, aku sangat berterima kasih…."

"Selesaikan hari ini," komando Jaejoong pada lelaki yang menjadi tawanan gengnya, "Pergi ke orang tuamu sekarang. Jika mereka tidak mau membayar, pergi ke saudaramu, dan setelah itu ke kerabatmu yang lain. Dan jika kau masih tidak punya uang, kami akan memutilasimu dan menjual potongan tubuhmu."

"S-saya mohon, jangan…." Sang tawanan mulai mencucurkan air mata dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetaran.

"Eh—woi! Jangan kencing di celana!" bentak Shim Changmin, si jangkung yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Max, yang tak lengah mengawal sang debitur nakal.

"_Aish_, bawa dia keluar dari sini!" perintah Yihan, dan Changmin tidak mengulur waktu untuk menggelandang tawanannya.

"Ini bau."

"A-ah—maafkan aku. Akan ku pastikan ini dibersihkan segera."

"Kenapa bukan kau yang membersihkannya?" Jaejoong melipat kaki dengan angkuh sembari melirik para bawahan yang lain, yang tampak fokus dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. "Kelihatannya yang lain sedang sibuk."

"Huh?" Yihan bahkan jijik hanya dengan melihat genangan itu di lantai.

"Saya akan melakukannya," celetuk Yunho yang sedari tadi setia berdiri di belakang sofa Jaejoong.

"Oh, terima kasih," timpal Yihan yang merasa terbantu.

Keduanya terdiam sampai Yihan kembali bersuara ketika Yunho meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil peralatan pel,

"Anjing yang ku ambil dari departemenmu begitu patuh. Aku senang. Waktu masih di sini, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan kontrak baru, dan dia mematahkan lengan seorang pria saat menagih utang. Dia—"

"Dia bahkan mengurus bagian bawah tubuhku dengan baik, benar-benar membantuku." Jaejoong kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku _si cabul masokis_, _uke penuh nafsu_, dan _toilet umum_, bukan begitu?"

Yihan kembali berkeringat dingin dan mengumpat Yunho dalam hati.

"Omong-omong, Yihan _sshi_, siapa saja anggota staf eksekutif?"

"J-jujur, aku kurang tahu."

"Hei, hei, jangan bilang kalau semua orang dari staf eksekutif sudah pernah memasuki lubangku." Jaejoong masih berujar dengan terlampau tenang, membuat Yihan nyaris mati kutu.

"T-tentu saja itu tidak benar…."

"Begitulah, bahkan jika aku memiliki lebih dari satu lubang, itu tetap tidak akan cukup."

"Tentu saja! Kau juga sudah cukup hanya dengan Eunjae _sshi_."

"Aku pikir begitu."

"S-soal itu, aku hanya mendengar … kalau Eunjae _sshi_ memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik sejak dulu. Selalu menanyakanmu dan senantiasa ingin tahu keadaanmu."

"Hmm."

.

.

"Anda tidak ingin menyangkalnya?" Yunho mengawali percakapan saat ia membawa Jaejoong pulang dari kantor cabang yang dikelola Jin Yihan.

"Hm?" Jaejoong masih tertarik dengan keadaan di luar jendela mobilnya.

"Toilet umum."

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau itu benar? Kau bahkan sudah melihat pinggul telanjangku waktu itu."

"Orang yang waktu itu detektif, kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Matanya melirik sang pengemudi yang berpembawaan tenang itu dari spion tengah.

"Aku cukup terkejut. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Untuk seorang pria seusia itu di industri kita, dia berpakaian terlalu kasual."

"Cuma karena itu?"

"Anda juga bilang tidak akan menyentuh bawahan Anda."

"Hmm." Jaejoong jadi berpikir bahwa Yunho memiliki intuisi yang tajam. "Jangan bocorkan ke yang lain."

"_Ne_."

"Omong-omong, ini adalah kedua kalinya aku menyuruhmu tutup mulut. Rasanya tak adil. Jadi katakan dua rahasiamu kepadaku." Jaejoong menyeringai sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Baiklah, aku akan menganggap impotensimu sebagai salah satunya."

"Saya selalu berpikir bahwa Anda begitu rupawan, Bos."

Seringai Jaejoong perlahan memudar mendengar Yunho mengungkapkannya dengan begitu tenang, namun ia bisa melihat telinga pengawal barunya itu memerah.

"Bahkan ketika saya masih bekerja di kantor lama. Tolong rahasiakan itu."

Jaejoong nyaris _sweatdrop_, "Mengerti, ada yang lain?"

"Saya tidak memiliki rahasia lagi."

Pernyataan Yunho membuahkan senyum miring di bibir sang bos, "Kau pembohong yang buruk."

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Bos. Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda," sambut para bawahan Jaejoong bersahutan, begitu ia tiba di kantornya, dengan Yunho yang mengekor padanya.

"Eunjae _sshi_ dari Daegu langsung kemari untuk menemui Anda," ucap Yoochun.

"Aa, aku lupa kalau dia datang hari ini."

"Anda tadi melarang saya untuk menghubungi Anda, jadi … maafkan saya," imbuh bawahannya yang bersuara _husky_ itu.

"Tak masalah, dia cuma sedang tidak punya kegiatan."

"Siapa yang kau bilang sedang tidak punya kegiatan?" sahut sebuah suara dari salah satu bilik yang setinggi dada orang dewasa.

"_Yo_," sapanya ringan ketika Jaejoong sudah menemukan keberadaannya.

"Duduk di sini, minum-minum dengan para bawahan seperti ini, tak peduli bagaimana kau menganggapnya, tapi kau tidak terlihat sibuk."

"Kau mau?"

"Mungkin kau juga akan menyeretku keluar setelah ini, kan?"

"Wajah baru?" selidik Eunjae ketika perhatiannya terenggut oleh kehadiran pria tinggi di sana.

"Dia Yunho, _bodyguard_ sekaligus asistenku yang baru. Masih dalam masa percobaan." Jaejoong menjawab tanpa beranjak dari balik sekat yang memisahkannya dengan seperangkat sofa yang diduduki Eunjae beserta beberapa bawahannya.

"Pecat dia."

"Huh?" Jaejoong menyahut dengan masa bodoh.

"Dia tipemu, kan? Aku tahu itu. Pecat dia!" Eunjae menunjukkan gestur mengusir ke Yunho yang belum sekalipun bersuara, sedangkan Yoochun _sweatdropped_ karena berpikir kalau bos utamanya itu tak pernah berubah jika menyangkut Jaejoong.

"Mau pipis~" Jaejoong melenggang cuek ke kamar kecil seolah tak mendengar perintah Eunjae.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar harus memecatnya." Eunjae memulai pembicaraan dengan Jaejoong ketika keduanya berada di ruangan khusus sebuah rumah makan tradisional. Sementara beberapa pengawal mereka berada di bilik yang lain.

"Lagi?" Dengan tenang Jaejoong menuangkan _soju_ ke cawan Eunjae.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?!"

"Karena kau terus bersikap seperti ini, makanya aku menjadi manusia toiletmu."

"M-manusia apa?!"

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau mereka menyebutku toilet umum, atau semacam itulah rumor yang berkembang."

Eunjae menggebrak meja berkaki rendah itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tampak gamblang kalau ia tidak terima Jaejoong mendapatkan julukan demikian.

"Apa?! Kenapa untuk publik? Kau hanya milikku!"

"_Ye_, _ye_," balas Jaejoong malas.

"_Well_, dibandingkan dengan dulu, aku bisa lebih sabar sekarang."

"Dalam kasusmu, itu tak benar-benar berarti banyak."

"Kau salah."

"Percaya padaku. Tidakkah kau ingat betapa mengerikannya dirimu sebelumnya? Ingat saat kau berhadapan dengan sekelompok _punk_ dari geng Jung? Kau terlihat sangat dingin, dan hampir tak ada yang lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan itu. Saat itu adalah masa keemasanku."

"Mungkin maksudmu masa-masa kegelapanmu, _Paboya_."

Kala itu, Jaejoong baru lulus dari SMA, dan tidak tahu ke mana ia harus pergi. Dengan alasan untuk menemukan jati diri, ia larut dalam gairah; menghabiskan hari-harinya di tengah gulungan awan nafsu dan seks.

Jung Eunjae, yang merupakan pemimpin geng pada saat itu, entah bagaimana bisa menemukannya yang sedang digagahi berandal di distrik Jung, yang akhirnya diketahui sebagai subgrup mereka. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa Eunjae menaruh minat padanya, lantas bersikeras untuk membawanya ke dalam naungan sayap hitam _kkangpae_.

Tak lama setelah itu, Eunjae menyerahkan posisinya kepada Choi Seunghyun, yang masih memimpin hingga kini. Sekarang Seunghyun dielu-elukan sebagai pemimpin muda dari grup induk; Gijangpa.

"Bagaimana Tabi?"

"Dia sangat baik. Tapi seperti biasa, kami tidak pernah akur. Saat dia diangkat sebagai direktur pada _meeting_ bulan lalu, dia benar-benar membeku—kau tahu, karena dia menduduki peringkat terendah jika dibandingkan dengan semua pemimpin grup." Eunjae berhenti sejenak untuk menyalakan pemantik rokoknya. "Oh ya, peringatan rahasia darimu soal penggerebekan polisi waktu itu benar-benar membantu."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang melakukannya?"

"Ini rahasia bisnis. Tapi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berbahaya."

Jaejoong terkekeh seraya menenggak isi cawannya.

Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih pada awalnya, namun kini tak ubahnya seperti saudara.

Bukan maksud Jaejoong untuk tidak berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah Eunjae lakukan padanya, tetapi senantiasa dekat dengan pria itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ia tempuh.

"Aku akan membuatmu bekerja untukku dari sekarang."

"Jadi rumor itu benar—kalau kau terlibat dalam perebutan kepemimpinan untuk suksesi?"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri kalau bos besar sakit keras. Padahal saat ini ada orang-orang dalam jajaran lebih tinggi yang tidak menyukaiku. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana mereka akan bereaksi. Tentu aku merasa bersalah pada Seunghyun, tapi aku menginginkan dirimu di pihakku. Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku, aku akan mengurus sisanya."

"Hmm." Jaejoong tahu betul jika ia menjadi milik Eunjae sekali lagi, ia tidak akan bisa kembali. "Apa kau juga akan membantu kami menyuap pemerintah? Kau…."

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi bolehkah aku memikirkannya?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab.

"Kau memiliki teman, Kim Hyunjoong, _ani_? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan dokter itu?"

"Keh, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu."

"Haha."

"Jangan bertindak bodoh."

Dari awal Jaejoong merasa tak ada sesuatu di antara dirinya dengan Hyunjoong, kecuali bahwa ia menaruh hati terhadap teman sekelasnya di SMA tersebut.

"Jae?"

Pandangan Jaejoong mendadak berbayang, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Eunjae memanggilnya sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

_Poker face_ Jaejoong membuat Eunjae tak menyadari bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang kurang prima, hingga sosok menawan tersebut terkulai lemas di atas meja.

"_Bos sangat cantik_—itu kan yang kau pikirkan?" ungkap Eunjae sinis begitu Yunho menggantikan dirinya membopong Jaejoong, "Tatapanmu menyiratkan itu semua."

Yunho hanya bungkam.

.

.

Kesadaran Jaejoong perlahan kembali saat Yunho sudah mendekati pintu apartemennya. Lantas ia merasai tengah memeluk sesuatu yang hangat, yang tak lama ia ketahui bahwa ia berada dalam gendongan punggung lebar Yunho.

"Kuncinya ada di sakuku," gumamnya lesu dengan kepala masih menumpu pada Yunho.

"_Ye_," sahut Yunho tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri lorong yang senyap itu, sampai ia bisa mendengar langkah tenangnya, "Apa Anda ingin diturunkan?"

"Aku sedang malas berjalan, bawa aku masuk saja."

"_Ne_."

Hunian Jaejoong yang minimalis begitu rapi dan bernuansa elegan. Tidak mengherankan bagi Yunho yang selama ini menilai bahwa dalam berbusana saja Jaejoong selalu terlihat memerhatikan penampilan, dan mungkin terbilang _fashionable_. Meski hingga kini ia hanya pernah menilik Jaejoong dengan gaya setelan formalnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit," ucap Yunho disertai bungkukan sopan seusai membaringkan serta menyelimuti Jaejoong di tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah, biarkan aku menyentuhmu, Jung."

"Tapi, Bos—"

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak bereaksi."

Yunho tahu Jaejoong tak menerima penolakan, sehingga ia segera memposisikan dirinya di kasur, duduk dengan meluruskan sebelah kakinya. Pun Jaejoong tak membuang waktu untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong yang berusaha memuaskannya dengan mata terpejam itu tampak begitu memikat. Selalu timbul pertanyaan yang sejatinya tak menuntut jawaban; mengapa ada lelaki yang begitu cantik? Awalnya ia tak menyangka bahwa makhluk seindah ini merupakan pemimpin dari salah satu cabang organisasi hitam terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"Seperti biasa, kau menatapku dengan mata musangmu itu." Jaejoong mencuri pandang pada Yunho yang tampak terfokus padanya. Mata itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk menyentuh Yunho sekali lagi.

"Hm, tentu tak masalah. Kau justru membuatku bergairah saat kau memandangku seperti itu. Milikmu juga benar-benar mengabaikan teknikku. Ini membuatku gila."

Jaejoong terkekeh ringan sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kapan Anda mulai menyukai pria, Bos?"

Mata besar itu kembali terbuka mendengar suara bas Yunho yang dalam.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Jaejoong menghentikan kesenangannya, lantas mengubah posisinya yang semula menelungkup menjadi berbaring dengan berbantal paha Yunho.

"Ini sinting. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada pria. Bahkan sebelum aku mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal perasaan semacam itu, ayahku memerkosaku—ayah tiri, maksudku."

Dulu ia sering digagahi di ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan bilik tidur ibunya. Meski ayah tirinya selalu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menyumpal mulutnya, pria biadab itu membiarkan pintunya sedikit terbuka, hingga ia bisa melihat wajah lelap ibunya. Ketakutannya sebagai seorang bocah tak hanya berasal dari sana, karena ayah tirinya selalu membisikkan bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan yang terjebak di dalam tubuh laki-laki. Suami baru ibunya itu terus menakutinya; mengatakan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan bisa menghasilkan bayi, lantas wanita itu akan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya karena perutnya akan semakin membesar.

"Bagiku seks tak berarti apa-apa, nonsens. Tapi setelah aku lulus dari SMA, dia berhenti melakukannya. Setelah itu, _well_, kau dapat menggunakan imajinasimu."

Masih terekam dalam benaknya, di mana ia harus mengenakan seragam lengan panjang bahkan di puncak musim panas guna menyembunyikan luka-lukanya, khususnya di bagian pergelangan tangan. Seks terlanjur menjadi candu baginya. Absennya sang ayah tiri membuat dirinya memburu kepuasan dari orang lain, walau itu berarti dari para hidung belang maupun pria tua gendut yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar, hingga kembali berakhir dengan luka yang seringkali dikira sebagai kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Namun itu adalah pilihannya. Dan karenanya ia dianggap sebagai seorang masokis.

Ia tidak hanya menikmati seks kasar, tetapi ia juga seorang _gay_. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa memberikan kepuasan kepadanya sebagaimana pria melakukannya. Saat pertama kali ia berhubungan badan dengan seorang gadis di SMP, teman satu sekolahnya itu tak hentinya menangis, membuat dirinya kehilangan hasrat untuk melakukan seks heteroseksual. Itu sebabnya ia hanya mencari kepuasan dari seks _gay_, lagi dan lagi.

_Life is just one tragedy after another._

Baginya kehidupan hanya tragedi yang tak berkesudahan. Selama hidupnya, ia belum pernah menemukan arti dari kebahagiaan.

"Hanya sekali dalam hidupku, aku tertarik pada seseorang. Kau pasti sudah paham, bahwa tidak mungkin bagi seseorang sepertiku untuk memiliki hubungan romantis yang normal."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir, dan Yunho tak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian dari pria yang menyamankan diri di pangkuannya itu.

"Omong-omong, kau sedikit mirip dengannya. Ah, mungkin _style_ rambutmu, lebih tepatnya saat dia masih SMA."

"Siapa dia?"

Kim Hyunjoong, pemuda yang sering memberi Jaejoong plester semenjak melihat luka-lukanya. Sejatinya Hyunjoong adalah tipe orang yang tidak benar-benar peduli terhadap orang lain. Baginya, semua orang sama; hanya orang-orang biasa yang tidak akan mengerti dirinya bahkan jika mereka mencoba. Namun Jaejoong berhasil memasuki hidupnya.

Hyunjoong bisa dibilang adalah satu-satunya _teman_ yang Jaejoong miliki, yang pernah berucap, "_Kau penting bagiku … sebagai teman dekat_."

Saat itu, begitu mendengarnya, gelembung tawa meledak di mulut Jaejoong. Ia terus terkekeh seperti orang gila untuk waktu yang lama. Namun setibanya di flat, topeng ketegarannya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menangis setelah sekian lama, menyadari bahwa ia selalu sendiri dan Hyunjoong mustahil menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman. Bahkan ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah _bi_ dan pernah diperkosa, Hyunjoong enggan menyentuhnya. Selama ini Hyunjoong hanya berada di sisinya seakan mereka adalah teman.

Ia adalah _aktor_ yang baik. Tak peduli seberapa kacau yang ia rasakan, tidak akan ada yang tampak di wajahnya. Ya, ia adalah aktor yang hebat. Pun ia menyukai dirinya yang demikian. Ia hidup untuk menerima semua itu; berdamai dengan diri sendiri, dan menerima bagaimanapun dirinya. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan pernah iri terhadap orang lain, tidak lagi merasakan kesedihan, tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun. Ia pun ada untuk merasai kesepian dalam mencintai seseorang, dan juga keputusasaan sebagai seorang pria. Ia sudah cukup tahu.

Manusia memang penuh dengan kontradiksi, demikian juga ia yang tak mampu terbebas dari pertentangan dalam dirinya sendiri. Kadang ingin mendominasi, kadang ingin didominasi. Ingin menjadi sadis, dan kemudian menjadi masokis. Merasa kesepian, lantas sebaliknya. Merindu, lalu tidak.

"Mengapa kau dibui?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran Yunho.

"Saya terlibat perkelahian kecil."

"Kapan kau menjadi impoten?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja."

"Haha. Kau benar-benar pembohong yang buruk." Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat respon Yunho. "Jangan menatapku begitu tajam, kau bisa membakar lubang di tubuhku. Hahaha!"

Tak lama Jaejoong menghentikan gelaknya, namun atensinya tetap lurus pada sepasang mata Yunho yang disukainya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu … saat kau sangat berhasrat untuk melakukannya."

Tidak tampak adanya perubahan berarti pada wajah Yunho yang minim ekspresi, pun mantan narapidana itu tak berkomentar apapun untuk menanggapi ucapan sang bos.

"Cukup mengobrolnya, aku akan tidur." Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya, masih berbantalkan paha dalam Yunho sebagai alas tidurnya.

Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong yang mulai terlelap. Raut muka yang menurutnya elok itu pun tampak begitu damai, membuatnya segan hanya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang ia rasa dapat mengusik tidur Jaejoong. Lambat-lambat tangan kanannya terangkat, pun dengan hati-hati jemari panjangnya menyibak helaian rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong yang menutup kening. Surai bercat pirang itu terasa begitu lembut, lebih dari apa yang ia kira hanya dengan melihatnya.

Ia yakin bahwa ia bukanlah seorang _gay_. Pada musim semi di tahun keduanya menjabat sebagai seorang polisi, kejadian yang menimpa adik perempuannya membuat dirinya impoten, dan disebabkan oleh apa yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi saudara tak sedarahnya itu, ia divonis empat tahun penjara. Begitu bebas, ia membutuhkan pekerjaan secepatnya untuk menyambung hidup. Ia pikir firma Seomyeon merupakan kantor keuangan biasa. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Sebagai seorang mantan polisi, bekerja di sarang mafia tidak masuk dalam daftar minatnya. Namun semenjak mendapati sosok Jaejoong, ia jadi enggan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai bawahan Yihan, yang merupakan cabang dari firma Seomyeon, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong yang saat itu datang ke kantor. Pria itu hanya berdiri, tak jauh dari jangkauan pandangnya, namun baginya tampak luar biasa indah. Ia nyaris tak percaya ada makhluk seelok Jaejoong, terlebih adalah seorang pria yang terbelit organisasi hitam. Bermula dari sana, ia pun berpikir bahwa melibatkan diri dalam dunia _kkangpae_ tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Meskipun ia tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun kepada Jaejoong, ia ingin senantiasa berada di sisi pria itu, dan akan selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

Jung Yunho _terlahir kembali_ untuk _mengenal_ Kim Jaejoong….

.

.

* * *

_You have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to lose._

.

**-FIN-**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Ini merupakan saduran (terjemahan) dari _manga_ **Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai**, dan kayaknya masih tergolong prolog ya. Saya tidak meraup keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan menyadur ini.

Sebenernya sudah janji gak _publish_ ff di sini lagi, tapi masih ada beberapa target. Ini meski sudah ditaruh di _rate_ M, saya berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang gak terlalu kasar. Rada kurang sreg sama adegan dewasanya (padahal sudah disensor) karena aslinya saya bukan _fujoshi_, tapi ini satu-satunya _manga_ _yaoi_ yang saya tunggu lanjutannya karena bertema psikologis dan bisa bikin nangis (kalau ini, sayanya saja yang lebay), dan juga suka karakter _uke_ kayak tokoh utamanya (manis tapi tetap _manly_) *semacam promosi/?

_Kkangpae_ = mafia, _triad_, _yakuza_, atau apapun sebutannya intinya sama  
_Neko_ = _cat_ = kucing, bahasa slang untuk _catcher_ (_uke_)

Paling suka _quote_ ini dari _manga_ itu, "_You don't know how important someone is to you until you're about to lose them_."

**Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
